Star Light, Star Bright
by alien09
Summary: Kirk McCoy realizes that his new JAG is hiding more than she's letting on. Set after Star Trek XI. Kirk/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my FIRST foray into this particular fandom. Please be brutally honest. I need all the help I can get.**

**Since this film is almost like an alternate universe, I'm going to use bits and pieces from all over the Universe to construct MY world.**

**If you notice certain parallels with another show, it's somewhat intentional. I've done some research and realized that there is scant little on law in the Star Trek universe. I'm going to use all the knowledge I have from JAG as it's the only real legally-focused show I've seen ever. Plus, I really love Mac. My OC is going to share a similar backstory but with my own twists. Enjoy!**

**Pairings:**

**Kirk/OC**

**Mentions of Spock/Uhura**

This was what she had wanted, wasn't it?

Staring up at the vast, hulking mass of the _USS Enterprise_, Colonel Gabriela Rodriguez couldn't help but wonder whether this was really what she wanted. The smooth curving lines of the ship all but gleamed in the sunlight of the Arizona heat, the rounded edges taking nothing away from the imposing structure.

This was the assignment everyone dreamed of. A year spent onboard the Enterprise meant getting more than a few rungs up on the ladder. Fast-tracked promotions, clout, respect – these were the reasons for the envious glances she had gotten in the corridors of the Judge Advocate General's Office. When Admiral Deragon Lucifel had called her into his office, the last thing Gabriela had been expecting as to be placed onboard the Enterprise indefinitely. Apparently, Captain James T. Kirk had made a name for himself.

_An infamous one judging by the smirk on the Admiral's face._

Gabriela had shared a close relationship with the Admiral. Maybe it was because she had never really had a father figure in her life, but the Admiral's dedication to his work and his staff had made it easy to develop what some would call a steadfast affection for the man. Being his Chief of Staff had all but cemented the bond between the two of them, as had their shared time in the Starfleet Marine Corps. Lucifel had been a founding member and Gabriela had spent the greater part of her formative years in the Academy and the Corp. While she knew that many balked at the idea of the strict rigidity and disciple required of the service, Gabriela had embraced it with open arms. After spending years drifting and lost, the Corp had become a haven.

'Ma'am?' A soft voice called from behind her. Blinking, Gabriela turned her head to see Ensign Andrea Wrenn standing in the threshold of her office.

'Ensign Wrenn, what have I said about calling me Ma'am?' Gabriela said, shaking her head and offering the other woman a smile.

'The Admiral requests your presence in his office Ma'am,' the Ensign responded, either choosing to ignore Gabriela's remark or just plain choosing not to hear it. Gabriela couldn't help but chew her lip in response.

_Oh God. They're here already? What time is it? Calm down Marine. You can do this. Deep breaths._

'Are you alright Colonel?' Wrenn asked, giving Gabriela a concerned look.

'I'm fine. Just a bit…I'm fine,' Gabriela said, straightening her blouse. She resisted the urge to check to see if the back of her skirt was too wrinkled.

'Your skirt is fine Ma'am,' Wrenn assured her knowingly. Gabriela's nervousness was something she usually kept well in check except to those within her so-called "circle of trust". Wrenn, who was practically glued to Gabriela's hip as her assistant, considered herself lucky to be on of those few.

'Do you think I'm doing the right thing Andy?' Gabriela asked. Wrenn appeared to straighten at her question. Closing the door with a quick turn of her wrist, and making sure the blinds were shut tight, Wrenn placed her hands firmly upon her hips.

'You have spent the past two years telling me that you needed time away from Arizona, away from the base at Texas. If there's anyone who deserves this Gabby, it's you. The amount of cases you win, the way you make sure the Office doesn't collapse around its head because of another of Commander Cahill's stunts,' Wrenn said, sharing a knowing smile with Gabriela as they both thought of her best friend. Commander Timothy Cahill was a former pilot who had decided to retire his wings in favour of a desk and chair. Unfortunately, that had done nothing to tame his hot-wired temper and innately reckless nature. Not to mention the string of women he had left broken-hearted outside the steps of JAG.

'Thanks Andy,' Gabriela replied gratefully, though she could still feel that heavy weight pressing down onto her shoulders. 'Tell the Admiral I'll be there in a minute.'

Face set in approval, Wrenn left. Gabriela sighed, running a finger along the polished wood of her desk.

_Time to do this Marine. You survived the Dominion War. This is nothing compared to everything else you've been through._

Tracing the scar that ran along her forearm under her uniform, Gabriela squared her shoulders and made her way towards the Admiral's office. Waiting patiently as Lucifel's yeoman announced her presence; Gabriela furtively ran a hand through her hair and attempted to smooth out her blouse before the Admiral's booming voice signaled for her to enter.

Two figures stood facing the Admiral. Both were tall and leanly muscled, though one had fair hair and the other dark. Noticing the pointed ears on the dark-haired one, Gabriela searched her mind for the name of the Vulcan that was supposed to be Kirk's first officer. The Romulan destruction of Vulcan had hijacked Earth's entire media system for weeks. Seeing that world swallowed whole, it had made her pause, wondering whether if she had disappeared if there would be anyone who would miss her.

_Now isn't the time._

'Sir,' Gabriela said, snapping to attention. The two figures turned to face her as the tic that pulsed above the Admiral's left eyebrow thrummed incessantly. It only did that whenever he was either extremely annoyed or angry.

_Uh oh._

'At ease Colonel,' the Admiral seemed to bite out before trying to relax.

'_You're _a Colonel?' The blonde man remarked with skepticism. Gabriela could immediately feel her hackles rise. As a woman in a predominantly male field, his question was commonplace. It didn't mean that it didn't rankle any less.

'With that wit, I assume that you're Captain James Tiberius Kirk,' Gabriela replied bitingly.

The Admiral gave an aggravated sigh. Kirk's first officer appeared to study her, his face stoic.

'She doesn't appear to like you,' Spock mentioned, much to Gabriela's mortification. Instead of looking affronted, Kirk only laughed.

'Hey, you weren't exactly a paragon of friendliness when we first met Spock,' Kirk said, clapping Spock on the shoulder. The Vulcan raised an eyebrow at the contact. 'But I've grown on you.'

'Like a parasite,' Spock mumbled. Kirk laughed even more.

'Colonel Gabriela Rodriguez, this is Captain Kirk and First Officer Spock of the _USS Enterprise_,' Lucifel finally cut in. 'Gentlemen, this is your new JAG.'

'Sir,' Gabriela forced herself to maintain a civil tongue in the face of Kirk's asinine grin. Spock returned her greeting with a sharp jerk of his head.

'I still don't understand why we need a JAG,' Kirk said, eyeing Gabriela as if she were a piece of meat. His eyes seemed to travel over her from head to toe, and then back again. Gabriela glared.

'After the Romulan invasion, and Captain Pike's advice, the Federation deemed it…prudent,' the Admiral seemed to pause, as if savouring the word, 'that you have a legal expert on board to _remind _you that there are indeed rules and regulations to be complied with aboard your ship.'

'I didn't hear any complaints when my rule-breaking kicked the Romulan's ass,' Kirk shot back.

'I believe that Colonel Rodriguez will prove a valuable addition to our crew,' Spock cut in gracefully. While it wasn't quite the resounding acceptance Gabriela had been expecting, it was still better than nothing.

'Colonel Rodriguez is one of my best Captain,' the Admiral ground out. 'I expect that she will be treated as such on board your ship.'

'Of course,' Kirk replied with a full wattage smile. His blue eyes crinkled at the corners and his teeth flashed. 'I'll make sure that the Colonel is made to feel _very _welcome.'

Not missing the innuendo in his voice, Gabriela injected as much venom as she could professionally allow within close proximity to her commanding officer and new Captain.

'I look forward to it Sir.'

Spock's face remained impassive, the Admiral relaxed marginally while Kirk returned the challenging stare directed his way.

'Welcome to the Enterprise Colonel.'

Watching Kirk and Spock shake the Admiral's hands, effectively sealing her new post, Gabriela thought that maybe, just maybe, this was what she wanted.

_So why does it still feel like I'm running away?_


	2. Chapter 2

Glancing at her watch one more time, Gabriela watched as the minutes ticked by slowly. If there was one thing consistent about her best friend, it was that he was never on time if he wasn't due in court.

_Figures that Tim would be late to something that he planned. _

'He'll be here soon Ma'am,' Wrenn said to her right.

'Off the clock and out of uniform Andy. Remember the rules,' Gabriela retorted, gesturing to the flowing white top and jeans the Ensign was wearing. Gabriela herself was dressed casually. The ribbed black shirt and fitting pants was more formal than McMullan's demanded, as were the long gold earrings.

The familiar smells of cigarette smoke, sweat and liquor filled the traditional tavern located a few minutes away from JAG. It was a place frequented by Navy personnel and locals, a blend that kept things highly entertaining according to Joe the owner.

'Is that who I think it is?' She heard Wrenn mutter. Following her friend's gaze, Gabriela almost groaned at the sight of Kirk and a very uncomfortable Spock, followed by a whole gaggle of what she could only assume was the Enterprise crew. The Captain was wearing a plain white shirt, jeans and a leather jacket while his first officer had chosen to remain in his Starfleet uniform. A pretty black woman stood by Spock's side, her long hair flowing down her shoulders. The other patrons seemed to notice them at the same time as Gabriela – there was a short lull before the tavern again exploded into its normal cacophony of noise.

'Tonic water with a squeeze of lime for my favourite Marine,' Joe announced with a flourish, dramatically placing the tumbler in front of her.

'Aren't you supposed to be celebrating your last night on Earth Colonel?' Kirk's question made the smile on Gabriela's face falter. Glancing at Kirk out of the corner of her eye, the grip on her glass tightened in response.

'Captain Kirk,' Gabriela greeted formally, choosing to ignore his question. 'First Officer Spock.'

'I'm Lt. Nyota Uhura,' the woman who had been by Spock interrupted, sticking her hand out confidently. 'I'm the chief communications officer onboard the Enterprise.'

Reaching for her hand, Gabriela made sure her grip was just as firm. 'Colonel Gabriela Rodriguez, JAG. This is Ensign Andrea Wrenn,' she motioned towards her assistant, who had gone uncharacteristically silent. It was typical for Gabriela to be the silent one while Wrenn served as the more social of the pair.

'I fail to see the reason for this excursion,' Spock commented, a hint of distaste colouring his features. Uhura rolled her eyes, though she didn't look annoyed. If anything, she appeared amused by the Vulcan's comment.

'Come on Spock. I thought I saw a jukebox somewhere,' Uhura said. Gabriela could feel her eyebrows shoot upwards when the woman nonchalantly slipped her hand into Spock's hand, and the hybrid offered no resistance.

'Who knew the last Vulcan alive would be so utterly and completely whipped?' Kirk's mumbled comment regained her attention. Hoping to use Wrenn as a shield, Gabriela was surprised to discover her missing.

'Your friend's over there with Bones,' Kirk waved a hand towards Wrenn, who was laughing with a tall man Gabriela had never seen. 'He's the chief doctor. Though word of advice, don't let him anywhere near you with a hypospray.' He rubbed his neck.

Gabriela didn't offer a reply, instead choosing to take a sip of her drink.

_If you could even call it that._

'C'mon. I'll buy you something more appropriate Gabriela,' Kirk said, rolling the "r" in her name.

_Do not for a moment think that was sexy. _

'I don't drink Captain,' Gabriela said politely. 'But thank you for the offer.'

'You don't drink?' Kirk asked, incredulous. Gabriela saw him take a sweating Budweiser from Joe – the kind that still came in it's original green glass bottle as it did more than a century before – and wanted to lick her lips.

_You've been sober for three years, nineteen days and twelve hours Rodriguez. Don't back down now._

'No, I don't,' Gabriela replied firmly, hoping that Kirk would take the lead and end this particular line of conversation. She almost sighed in relief when the blonde shrugged his broad shoulders, taking a pull of his beer.

'Listen Colonel Rodriguez,' Kirk started, scratching at the label of his bottle, 'I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'm the Captain and everyone on board my ship is my responsibility. You're no different. If I said anything to offend you before, I apologize.'

_Huh. Didn't see that coming at all._

'Thank you Captain,' Gabriela finally said, unsure of what else to say.

'You can start by calling me James,' he gave her an exaggerated wink.

_Then again, maybe not._

'I don't believe that's appropriate Sir.'

Kirk seemed to pause for a moment, tilting his head to the side.

'You don't like me very much, do you?' He echoed Spock's words from earlier that day.

'I haven't known you long enough to form an opinion _Captain_,' Gabriela told him. 'I don't like judging a book by its cover, no matter how colourful I've heard that cover seems to be.'

Kirk chuckled in response. 'So what's your story Colonel?'

'My story?' Gabriela responded, drawing out the words. Looking down into the melting ice, floating lime and clear liquid, she wondered how to even begin telling such a tale.

_It all started when my dad left when I was eight…_

'There's something lurking around behind those eyes,' Kirk commented. Gabriela blinked when she found a pair of blue eyes staring squarely back at her. His eyes were piercing, so blue that Gabriela thought if you looked at them long enough, you could hear the sounds of a deep-water turquoise beach.

'What's yours Captain?'

'Oh c'mon. Everyone knows my story, sometimes even more than me,' Kirk said with a trace of bitterness underlying his words and self-deprecating smirk.

_Father died saving his crew. Mother passed when he was young. Lived with his uncle before Captain Pike recruited him._

The background she had managed to piece together was sketchy. She had felt like a voyeur doing it, but she had needed to know whether serving the Enterprise was something she could do, whether the people onboard it were, well, good. Tim had told her it was simply her need to _know_, a trait that had become hardwired into her.

Gabriela called it being prepared.

'Is this townie bothering you?' That warm, baritone voice that could only belong to her best friend sounded from behind her.

'No,' Gabriela responded immediately, aware of Tim's overprotective nature. Plastering a scowl on her face, she tapped her watch. 'You're twenty-two minutes and forty-five seconds late Wings.'

Tim gave her a sheepish look. Kirk cleared his throat.

'Commander Timothy Cahill, this is Captain James Kirk of the _USS Enterprise_,' Gabriela spoke upon seeing the enquiring look Tim had leveled on Kirk. Both men shook hands, both their knuckles whitening and the tendons sticking out. Discretely shooting Tim a look that told him to behave, the former pilot gave one final squeeze before releasing his hand.

'I hope you can handle this one Captain. She's a handful,' Tim stated.

'I'm sure the Colonel will be the one handling me,' Kirk responded glibly. Gabriela felt her mouth open in response.

_Oh he did _not _just say that._

Apparently sensing the anger simmering just below the surface, Tim laughed awkwardly in answer.

'Excuse us for a minute Captain.'

Gently grasping her shoulder, Gabriela allowed herself to be led away by Tim when Kirk nodded his head in acknowledgment. Carefully pushing her way through the crowd, Gabriela made sure that body contact was minimal.

Even more, what caught her attention the most were the pair of blue eyes boring into the back of her skull.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: If you're taking the time to read this, please review and let me know what you think? I want to know if this is worth pursuing…**

Kirk was fairly good at reading people. Even before that fateful day when he had scrabbled at the earth as a kid, his stepfather's prized car plunging down into the canyon depths, James had learned the hard way that he didn't really have anyone he could depend on.

His mother was never home. Whenever she was, Winona Kirk could barely stand to look at her only son. Perhaps Kirk reminded her too much of his father, or maybe it was the swinging bouts of depression that had often plagued her since his inception. Whatever it was, Kirk was often left to fend for himself with his stepfather who liked using him as a verbal and human punching bag.

Charlie had taught him the necessity for deciphering someone's body language. If he was cradling a beer and that mouth of Charlie's was drooping down on that one side, it meant Kirk had to make himself scarce. If Charlie's face was mottled purple and he was just itching to lay his hand on something, Kirk had to make himself scarce.

Come to think about it, maybe that officer had done him a favour by forcing him into that group home.

But, Kirk mused, leaning against the railing of the deck overlooking the Rec Room, Colonel Gabriela Rodriguez left him feeling like he was missing something even after a week of having her on his ship.

On the surface, she looked every inch what you would expect her to be. Petite, mocha-skinned, long curly hair twisted up into a bun. Her voice was not soft, but not loud either. It was cultured, Kirk decided, as if she pondered every word before she spoke it. The Colonel was fairly solitary, though she wasn't anti-social by any means. He had caught glimpses of her with other members of the crew, especially Uhura, gesturing expressively as she laughed or spoke. She did her job with quiet efficiency.

Apparently she was so proficient that Kirk had barely seen her.

_It's almost as if she's avoiding me._

Right now, Gabriela appeared to be beating the living daylights out of an old-school punching bag Kirk had specifically requested be fitted to the ship. Boxing gloves strapped on, her fists and feet made deep thuds into the sandbag. Each strike was deliberate and heavy.

'Can I help you with something Captain?' Her voice brought him abruptly out of his thoughts. Gabriela looked up at him, hair plastered to her face.

_Busted._

'Just admiring the view,' Kirk commented. He watched as her mouth tightened as it did whenever he said something inappropriate. Flirting was as natural as breathing to Kirk – it was a reflex he could never temper without supreme conscious effort. Another thing instinctual to him was spontaneity.

'You good at hand-to-hand Colonel?' Kirk asked, making his way down to the mats. He waved his hand dismissively at the few cadets gathered at one corner who had immediately sprung to attention upon seeing him.

'I'm a Marine Sir. My best weapon is always going to be my hands,' Gabriela replied shortly, as if this disgusted her somewhat. Catching herself, she started undoing the Velcro around her wrists.

_Interesting._

'Want to spar?'

'Sir?' Gabriela frowned.

'I'm serious. You and me. One on one,' he pointed his finger at him and then towards her. 'C'mon. I promise not to kick your ass too much,' Kirk wheedled. Gabriela's full lips compressed into a thin line.

'I think I'll pass Captain,' Gabriela answered, giving him a forced smile. 'Engaging in a physical altercation with my Commanding Officer, even if it is merely recreational, isn't something I would like the Admiral hearing about.'

_Just the opening I needed._

'Or the Commander?' Kirk pressed, raising an eyebrow. He had seen the two of them at the bar the night before Gabriela had come aboard the Enterprise. A few minutes with Joe had informed Kirk that Commander Timothy Cahill was Gabriela's colleague down at JAG, and her best friend. Seeing their heads bent so close together, the way she allowed Cahill to put his hands on the spot where her waist met her hip – Kirk was trying to decide whether they were more than friends.

'The Commander?' Gabriela repeated, confused.

'Well, I've had experience with overprotective boyfriends. Completely unintentional of course,' Kirk hastily tried to defend himself before he could stop to consider _why _he was.

_What the hell am I doing?_

'The Commander is a good friend of mine,' she seemed to force the words out.

_Doesn't like sharing personal information – check. Didn't say she doesn't have a boyfriend, but no ring either._

'That's good to know,' Kirk murmured. Gabriela seemed torn for a moment before she finally decided it was alright for her to pick up the small duffle she had apparently brought along. An awkward silence seemed to charge the air and Kirk struggled for something to say.

'Are you enjoying your time on the Enterprise? I'm sorry I haven't had the chance to check up on you personally…' Kirk winced internally at the veiled innuendo. _Dammit._

'It's different than being in a courtroom,' Gabriela said after a pause. Her tone seemed wistful. 'But it's a new challenge, having people to be responsible for,' she continued, referring to the handful of cadets under her. 'I can't imagine having an entire crew to look after.'

'It's something you get used to, I guess,' Kirk offered in response, shrugging his shoulders. It still weighed heavily on Jim whenever he thought about the thousands of lives he had at his disposal. Engineering, Medical, Intelligence, Communications, JAG – everything he said or did decided whether these people lived or died. He was their Captain and they were his people.

_Who knew a good-for-nothing farm boy from Riverside would become the youngest Starfleet Captain in the Federation?_

'Is there anything else Captain?' Gabriela asked, bag slung over one shoulder.

'Are you angry at someone or something?' Kirk motioned towards the now slightly more worse for wear punching bag.

'Or something.'

'Yeah?' He tried to press.

'Yeah.'

And failed.

Kirk sighed. Conversing with this woman was like trying to draw blood from a stone.

'Captain Kirk, please report to the Med Bay _immediately_,' Leonard McCoy's voice boomed throughout the room. Shit, how did Bones find out about his ribs? Gabriela appeared to be scrutinizing him.

'Are you hurt Sir?' Was that concern he heard in her voice?

_If at first you don't succeed…_

'Just a few minor bumps and bruises. Old injuries,' Kirk attempted to sound nonchalant.

_Try getting your face pummeled every other day and then trying to survive weird alien-dinosaur creatures when your Acting-Captain leaves you on some wasted popsicle for mutiny. Oh, and let's not forget the Vulcan mind shazam._

'_Now _Captain,' McCoy repeated, sounding extremely agitated.

_Might as well face the music._

'Well Colonel, maybe I'll see you around,' Kirk said somewhat regretfully. Gabriela chewed her lip before straightening.

'If it's alright with you Sir, I need to speak with Dr McCoy as well.'

'By all means then.'

She fell into step beside him, duffle bag now slung across one shoulder. Kirk was sure an offer to carry it would be rebuffed.

'No chance of you calling me Jim, huh?'

A half-smile was his only answer.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: This is perhaps trending towards AU, but only very slightly. Like miniscule. I think. Enjoy. And much thanks to all those who reviewed. Especially Gio!**

Gabriela kept pace with Kirk's long strides, suddenly aware of just how revealing her gym clothes were. The lycra bike shorts and crop top allowed for movement, but she hadn't taken into consideration just how form-fitting they were.

_Way to blend in Jarhead._

Grimacing mentally, Gabriela recalled the times Tim had ribbed her about her choice of attire. How difficult it was to ignore the fact that she was a woman. It wasn't that she was ashamed of her femininity – it was just hard enough trying to force the men she worked with to take her seriously without remarks about how she would make a great Playboy centerfold. Out of the corner of her eye, Gabriela wondered if Kirk was thinking the same thing.

Gripping the strap of her duffle she followed the Captain wordlessly, eyes taking in everything as they walked. It was fascinating how far along technology had come, how limitless the horizon of human potential was. Scary as it was, it was almost difficult _not_ to entertain the notion of a completely simulated ship without the need for human input.

_They'd go around telling everyone "I'll be back" in weird Eastern European accents_, Gabriela thought, remembering the classic Terminator movies Tim had forced her to see one Friday night.

'Is there a reason you need to see Bones?' Kirk asked her, jolting her from that particular trip down memory lane. Shaking her head slightly, she forced aside what was beginning to feel suspiciously like homesickness to regard the man quizzically.

'Dr McCoy, the chief CMO,' Kirk clarified.

'I just need to speak with him. Nothing that would impact upon my fitness for duty,' Gabriela replied, cherry picking her words. Kirk swallowed this and simply nodded, glancing down at his clenched fist. She noticed a faint stippling along his knuckles and wondered why she hadn't picked up on it before.

'Yeah, well, Bones has a habit of making a production out of everything,' Kirk muttered, whether to himself she didn't know. Soon the doors to the Med Bay came into view. The clear bulletproof glass allowed for an uninterrupted glimpse of a few cots, a door located on one side leading into a separate room for more serious cases. Sulu had mentioned how Dr McCoy could tint the windows to give his patients more privacy if need be.

'I see you finally decided to quit being such a melodramatic drama queen and grace me with your presence,' Leonard McCoy remarked bitingly upon seeing Kirk, who gave him a warning glare in return.

Gabriela couldn't help but grin at McCoy's words. She had met the doctor a few days ago when she had undergone her mandatory fitness test. For someone preoccupied in the medical sciences, McCoy showed none of the clinical and detached airs she had come to associate with his kind. Instead he had tried to put her at ease, engaging in trivial small talk and updating her on the intricacies of intra-ship politics.

It had almost made her forget that she was letting a man she barely knew touch her.

More surprisingly, McCoy had failed to bring up the recent psych eval she had been forced to undergo after her assignment in Paraguay. While most of Earth's politico-military institutions had been restructured to accommodate the Alliance, intelligence agencies were one of the few still treated as sovereign. The CIA had sought JAG's co-operation on a covert mission to capture a terrorist named Sadik Fahd. The threat of stateless fundamentalism hadn't faded, simply evolved. Since Gabriela was proficient in Farsi, it hadn't come as much of a surprise when Agent Stackhouse had demanded her participation. And much like everything Stackhouse seemed to touch, it had all gone to hell. Those three days and nights Sadik had spent with them in his cold, dark, dank compound was something she was trying very hard to forget.

Tim had swooped in and saved the day of course – with the Admiral's tacit permission, thank God – but she could still feel the resentment from him. Apparently, her acceptance of the mission was tantamount to betrayal. They had talked of course. As much as two people who didn't like talking could.

Gabriela sighed wearily. Sometimes there was something to be said about escaping into deep space…

'Gabby,' McCoy said her name with surprise, before looking slightly contrite about undermining the Captain in front of her. 'I didn't see you there.'

'I can speak with you after you're done with the Captain,' Gabriela reassured him. McCoy regarded her for a moment.

'Just grab a chair then. This shouldn't take long if Jim decides to act his age.'

'I am your _Captain_, you know that right Bones? I can have you squashed inside a pod and dumped on some random planet for attempted mutiny,' Kirk said, aggrieved.

'Actually, according to Regulation 121 Section A, the CMO has the power to relieve an officer of superior rank of his duties if he deems that person medically unfit, or otherwise exhibiting behaviour that indicates seriously impaired judgment,' Gabriela rattled off unintentionally.

'Thank you Colonel Rodriguez,' Kirk replied curtly.

_Way to ingratiate yourself Gabs._

Placing the duffle in her lap as she seated herself in a chair located near McCoy's desk, Gabriela rooted around inside for her prescription.

'Take off your shirt Jim,' McCoy repeated impatiently. Gabriela froze for a moment, which Kirk picked up on.

'Yeah, yeah. No need to get your scrubs in a twist.'

_Okay. So what if he has abs I can wash clothes on? So what if his arms are incredibly well-defined and he looks like he doesn't have an ounce of fat on him? The man thinks he's God's gift to women, Rodriguez. Not that I'm even considering anything like that at the moment. Hello, train wreck. _

'What the hell happened to you?' Gabriela couldn't help but exclaim, seeing the motley of bruises colouring Kirk's side and back. Worn, faded scars peppered his body as well, some with scar tissue while others simply appeared as discolourations on his physique. Kirk appeared embarrassed by her scrutiny, his arms tensing as he gripped the edge of the bed.

'I'm sorry. That was out of line,' Gabriela murmured, fighting the rising flush of blood that she just knew were flooding her cheeks.

'I always appreciate a good audience,' Kirk replied, waving away her words. McCoy rolled his eyes, running the diagnostic scanner along Kirk's ribs.

'Just like I thought. They're not broken, but they are bruised. No point doing any regeneration. I'll just tape this up and you can get out of my hair,' McCoy announced. 'Colonel, would you mind brining me those bandages at your elbow?'

Placing the slip of paper she had found carefully in a side pocket, Gabriela handed over the gauze. The doors to the Med Bay swished open, revealing a cadet with a bleeding forehead.

'Alright, I just need you to wrap his ribs up tight for me,' McCoy instructed.

'Excuse me?' Gabriela asked, stunned. Kirk seemed to perk up slightly.

'I'm assuming you've got field medic experience?'

Gabriela nodded tightly. _Not something you want to be good at._

'Then this should be a piece of cake. I don't need that guy dripping blood everywhere. It's a bitch to get out,' McCoy answered, pushing the gauze and some tape into her arms. Gabriela looked at her newly acquisitioned items and then back up at McCoy's retreating back. What on earth had just happened?

'Well Colonel, looks like you'll be handling me after all,' Kirk said, giving her a wink.

_You can do this. It's nothing. Just wrapping some cloth around the guy._

'Just…hold still alright?' She finally told him, picking at the metal tab and unwrapping the white material.

_Here goes._

Holding her breath, and trying to ignore the fact that Kirk smelled _clean_, Gabriela begun looping the gauze just below his chest.

'Let me know if it's too tight,' Gabriela said. Winced. Was that really her voice? The one that sounded like she couldn't breathe?

'Yes Ma'am.'

_See? Nothing's happening. He's behaving. Not moving at all. Just holding still like you asked him to._

'**How does it feel Gabriela?' Sadik breathed into her ear. His warm breath tickled her ear unpleasantly and she could smell the cologne he wore, along with the salty tang of sweat and the acrid smell of blood.**

**Oh god, she hoped it wasn't Stackhouse's.**

**Her entire body was rigid, stiff with fear and tense with anticipation. Her feet and ankles were bound, mouth gagged, eyes blindfolded. All she could smell was his cologne. It smelt like freshly laundered linen. This was ironic considering what this man did. What he wanted to do.**

'Colonel Rodriguez? Gabriela?'

Gabriela blinked, finding herself staring at Kirk's chest, gauze hanging from her fingertips.

'Are you alright?' Kirk asked, worried. Refusing to meet his eyes, Gabriela answered.

'I'm fine.'

'Are you sure? You spaced out there for a while. No pun intended.'

'I'm _fine _Captain.' Hurriedly reaching for the tape, she made sure that everything was nice and tight. 'Is that alright? Or do you need me to adjust it?'

Kirk lifted his arms experimentally. 'I'm good.'

Nodding her head, Gabriela flittered towards the desk, neatly depositing the rolls onto McCoy's desk as she grabbed her bag.

_Need to get out of here._

She had almost had a freaking _panic attack _in the Med Bay in front of the CMO and Captain of the Enterprise.

'Colonel-'

'Could you tell Dr McCoy that I'll stop by later? Thank you Captain.'

Without waiting for an answer, she all but ran out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: Reviews = Chapters. Please? If you've read this, please review!**

A few hours later and Kirk was still unsure about what had happened with Gabriela. One minute he had been enjoying the dance of her fingers across his skin. The next had seen her all but running out the door. Bones had been no help; the older man had muttered something about doctor-patient confidentiality before chasing him out of the Med Bay with a firm reminder to keep his ribs wrapped in cotton wool.

'Captain, we're receiving a Terran communication,' Uhura said, spinning around in her chair. Twisting his head, Kirk furrowed his brow and tore his eyes away from the drifting space debris to regard his communications officer.

'Earth?'

'That is what Terran means Captain,' Spock responded. Kirk gritted his teeth. The Vulcan had apparently grasped the concept of sarcasm and was now making it a personal mission to use it in excess, especially when dealing with Kirk.

'Who is it?' Kirk asked. 'Our coordinates are supposed to be impossible to pinpoint without the proper clearance.'

'It's encrypted.'

'Light years of technology and we can't unscramble a message from Earth?' Kirk remarked, getting up from his chair. Everyone on the bridge stopped to watch as he looked over Uhura's shoulder. The lines of alien language and numbers failed to bring any clarity.

'Receive the message Captain,' Spock said. Kirk raised an eyebrow.

'Remember the last time we got Nero plastered all over our ship? Remember what happened _then_?'

'I think it is plausible to deduce that the Romulans are no longer a threat,' Spock replied coolly.

_Pointy-eared..._

'Patch it through Nyota.' Kirk smiled in the face of the glare Uhura graced him with and what could be described as an irritated one from Spock. 'And someone page Colonel Rodriguez. May as well make use of her expertise when we can.'

Kirk placed his hands behind his back, mindful of the pull this had on his battered side, before straightening his posture and schooling his face to appear stoic.

An image of a man shimmered onto the viewscreen. His hair was white and shorn down almost to the scalp. Wire-framed glasses rested on the bridge of his nose and it was impossible to ignore the lines etched around his mouth and forehead. Bloodshot black eyes stared unfailingly back at Kirk.

_Who the hell is this guy?_

'This is Captain James T. Kirk of the _USS Enterprise_-'

'I know who you are Captain Kirk,' the man replied gruffly. His voice sounded as if someone had roughed it up with sandpaper. Kirk bristled.

'Well since you know who I am, care to shed some light about who _you_ are?'

'Deputy Director Harold Kernshaw, CIA.'

'What does the CIA want with a Federation ship?' Kirk asked, restraining the urge to widen his eyes in response.

'Deputy Director Kernshaw.' Gabriela's voice made the man give a half-edged smile in return. Kirk shot his JAG a questioning look, which she returned with a half-hearted attempt at steel. Her eyes looked tired, her lips compressed into a thin line. She had changed out of her gym clothes and was sporting her usual military green blouse and skirt.

When Kernshaw offered no reply, Kirk pressed on. 'Is there a reason you contacted my ship Deputy Director?'

_Remember what Pike said Jim. Keep your head screwed on straight and make sure your gut doesn't short circuit rational thought. Find out what this guy needs. No need to shift into Def Con 4._

'I need to speak with Colonel Rodriguez.'

'You are speaking with her,' Kirk reminded him.

'Permission to speak freely Captain?' Gabriela requested. Kirk nodded. 'With all due respect Deputy Director, you could have contacted me privately instead of-'

'Cut the bullshit Rodriguez. I've been trying to get you alone since the minute you set foot back on American soil. Your Admiral has been doing everything in his power to make sure I don't touch you or Commander Cahill again.'

Everyone on the bridge had dropped all pretense of feigning disinterest and were now openly listening. Gabriela seemed to notice this because Kirk thought her body became even more taut than usual.

'I'd appreciate it if you'd treat my crew with respect Sir,' Kirk remarked, his tone containing enough authority to make Kernshaw pause.

'My apologies,' Kernshaw responded, not sounding at all sorry.

'I've already handed in my report and been debriefed. As far as Commander Cahill and I are concerned, our business with the CIA is done,' Gabriela said with finality. If Kernshaw were a porcupine, all his quills would be standing up on end.

'Is there anything else Deputy Director?' Gabriela asked, adopting a similar pose to Kirk's.

'There are…holes in your report that need to be addressed.'

'I'm sure Agent Stackhouse can fill you in. I heard he's been discharged.'

'You're a pain in my ass Colonel, you and JAG.'

'Thank you Sir,' Gabriela replied glibly. Kernshaw rubbed his temple, rolling the pen he had in his hand between his fingers.

'The reason why I'm speaking with you, and Captain Kirk, is because Sadik's found out where you are.'

'What?' Gabriela whispered. Kirk was surprised to see the blood drain out of her face. 'What are you talking about?'

'We've picked up chatter that he's managed to get his hands on a starship, complete with working photon torpedoes. Last we heard, he's been spotted near your coordinates.'

'Who the hell is Sadik?' Kirk demanded, noticing that Spock had come to stand by his side.

'An Arab terrorist Colonel Rodriguez here tried to capture,' Kernshaw answered cynically.

'Sadik got away because _your _guy screwed the pooch Deputy Director,' Gabriela shot back, fists clenched. 'Don't you dare try to blame this on me.'

'What threat does he pose?' Spock's question made Gabriela check herself.

'He might have class-6 torpedoes onboard,' Kernshaw told them.

'Great,' Kirk muttered. Gabriela and Spock said nothing.

'I'll be in touch Captain,' Kernshaw said, laying his pen on his desk.

'Wait, how did you know where we were?' Kirk demanded.

'We're the CIA Captain. Intelligence is what we do.'

'Meaning they've got a mole inside the Alliance,' Gabriela informed them.

'National security isn't pretty,' Kernshaw retorted. 'As for Sadik, we've recently discovered that he's been intercepting our communications.'

'Let me get this straight - there's a known terrorist hijacking your airwaves and you decide to contact us using those very same communications?' Kirk spat out. 'We're done Deputy Director. I'll contact the Admiralty. If you have any more information, pass it to them.' Kirk slashed his fingers across his neck. Uhura obeyed without hesitation.

'Pompus bastard,' Gabriela muttered under her breath.

'Colonel Rodriguez, come with me. _Now_,' Kirk almost yelled, seeing her start to argue. 'Spock, you're in charge. Up the shields and find out whether Kernshaw was right about Sadik.'

'Yes Captain.'

'Photon torpedo. Isn't that the universal greeting whenever communications are down?' Sulu said.

'I think it's the universal greeting when you don't like someone,' Kirk answered on his way out.

_Just what I need. Another Hallmark moment complete with death and destruction._

Hearing Gabriela's low-heeled pumps click behind him, Kirk hoped she had answers. Because boy did he have a lot of questions.


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: thanks to Gio for this chapter! Fair warning – updates might be getting a bit sporadic due to exams. Enjoy!**

Some people were loud and noisy when they were angry, yelling and throwing saliva everywhere like her Corporal during BMT. Others were ominous, voices calm and collected though you could tell they were like an awakening volcano just waiting to erupt, waiting for that trigger. Kirk didn't fall into either of these categories. Instead, it was like he charted a middle course that depended on the circumstances unique to each case.

Gabriela stood at attention, as if the Admiral was in the room instead of a Captain. She was holding on to what she knew, what she could rely on. The military code of respect had been a hard one for her to learn, but once she did Gabriela didn't want to let it go. She had seen too many treated with contempt throughout her life to want to do the same.

_Though Kernshaw's the exception to that Golden Rule…_

Just thinking about the Deputy Director made her want to lay into that punching bag all over again.

'Well?'

Gabriela made sure her eyes were focused on the space just behind Kirk's right ear. They were currently in her office, if you could even call it that. One of the spare guest rooms had been converted into a makeshift work space for her, all clean lines and technology. A large screen settled above a modified keyboard, a special request Scotty had been more than happy to fulfill. A shelf of books stood out like a sore thumb.

'Colonel, consider this a direct order from your Captain. You are currently on _my ship_, where apparently _my people _are in danger from some rogue terrorist who seems not to like you very much,' Kirk spoke slowly, making sure his words were clear.

'It's classified,' Gabriela replied weakly. Kirk's face tightened in response.

'Dammit Colonel. I'm pretty sure you know my security clearance outranks yours. Just tell me what the hell you know so I can make sure we don't get fragmented into space dust!'

Gabriela swallowed.

_Don't make me relive it. Don't make me talk about it._

'A few months ago, Agent Stackhouse contacted JAG and requested my assistance to help apprehend Sadik due to my ability to speak Farsi,' Gabriela started, swallowing discretely.

_Clinical, detached. Don't let your emotions cloud anything Marine._

'We entered Paraguay with the intention of infiltrating a diamond smuggling operation that Sadik used as a smokescreen for his weapons dealing. When that went up in smoke, Agent Stackhouse and I were captured by Sadik. We were eventually freed by Commander Cahill and SFMC.'

Kirk listened without interrupting. His hands were braced, his head angled to look at her.

'So he's got class-6 ammunition trained on us because of wounded pride?' Kirk asked in disbelief, though this was tempered by something else. Apprehension perhaps?

'I doubt Sadik would have managed to get his hands on a class-6 warhead Sir, but with his connections it could happen. Though I would treat everything the CIA says with a grain of salt.'

'But what does he want with _you_?' Kirk pressed.

She hesitated for a moment.

'He's become…obsessed with me,' Gabriela managed to say, her voice strangled. 'I wasn't docile or subservient like the women he's used to.'

'He wants to break you,' Kirk murmured.

'Yes.' Her answer was short, clipped.

Kirk narrowed his eyes, tracing the planes of her face. Everywhere he looked it felt like her skin was on fire.

'How the hell did Kernshaw know where the Enterprise was?' She almost sighed with relief at his redirection.

'Kernshaw's security clearance is Priority 3,' Gabriela explained. Kirk gave her a blank look. 'It means he's got access to the Federation's logs on its fleet, the Enterprise included.'

'What's your clearance?'

'Level 9.'

'A level below mine then,' Kirk reaffirmed his earlier statement. 'And Starfleet Command? What do I tell them?'

'Kernshaw may be arrogant, but he wouldn't have contacted us directly without informing Command. I suggest sending a Code 47 report since Kernshaw said Sadik's monitoring chatter. A Code 3 would remain on record and while there's a small chance Sadik might be able to intercept it, it's better to err on the side of caution. Tell them you're invoking General Order 33. Sadik poses a direct threat to the safety of your crew and you therefore have discretion to use force if necessary to safeguard the lives of those threatened,' Gabriela told him, relaxing slightly.

'Okay then,' Kirk replied, lifting his palms off her desk. Gabriela pressed her fingers tighter together behind her back.

'Is that why you're so angry?'

'Sir?' Gabriela pretended to be confused.

'This Sadik guy messed you up,' Kirk said, folding his arms across his chest.

If there was one thing Gabriela despised, it was other people acting as if they knew her. It had been that way when Social Services had come around about her mother's drinking. She could still remember the woman, her salt and pepper hair scraped severely back and with red lipstick stuck to her teeth, pretending to act as if she understood what Gabriela's life was like. As if it was _her _world that was coming down around her like a cheap deck of cards.

'I'd rather not discuss this with you Captain,' Gabriela ground out, making sure to sound civil.

'You know, someone once told me that keeping everything bottled up inside isn't healthy. Of course, he also said space was danger and disease wrapped up in darkness,' Kirk remarked wryly, one end of his mouth lifting.

Gabriela didn't respond.

'Complete and utter bull if you ask me. As if people enjoy sitting around sharing their feelings,' Kirk snorted. Gabriela couldn't agree more.

'Are you trying to tell me something Captain?'

'Who? Me?' Kirk pointed to himself, an innocent look on his face. 'No. I was being rhetorical. And I also just like hearing the sound of my own voice apparently.' A flash of teeth. 'But if you choose to take some wisdom from my words, feel free.'

'Perhaps you should too,' Gabriela retorted. Maybe it was because she had crafted one herself, but that mask of cocky confidence and biting wit that Kirk carried around like a shield was painfully obvious. The man before her held a lot of scars, most physical as she had seen in the Med Bay. But she was sure that Kirk had plenty inside as well.

'Touche,' Kirk said with a smile.

_Why is he always looking at me?_

Refusing to show how uncomfortable she was, Gabriela waited patiently.

'I'll give Command my report in my quarters. Report to the bridge and get Spock. Tell him to leave Chekov as acting and then bring him there,' Kirk told her, his shoulder brushing against hers as he walked by.

'Yes Sir,' Gabriela answered, trying to ignore the sparks.

_Train wreck Rodriguez. _

Following behind Kirk, Gabriela couldn't ignore the growing knot in her stomach about Sadik.

_What was that about escaping into deep space again Jarhead?_


	7. Chapter 7

Kirk couldn't sleep.

This wasn't anything new to him. Charlie had made him a light sleeper and afterwards, well…Kirk had simply never really grown out of it. Even the faintest sound would wake him and then he would spend hours tossing and turning, trying to figure out a way for the Sandman to come in and pull him under.

But being an insomniac in space was even worse. There was no sun or moon, no division or demarcation between night and day. Instead there was just endless velvet black and screens that told you what time it was. Currently, the one in the mess hall glowed red to show that it was just past two in the morning.

Kirk was the only one in there at the moment, a mug of hot chocolate with marshmallows steaming in front of him. He remembered the old lady that had lived next door to his stepfather pushing the confection into his hands sometimes when Charlie wasn't around. She would smile in that warm way old ladies did, and it was hard for someone as young as him to resist. So he had happily slurped away as Mrs Landers had clucked approvingly, smoothing his hair and regaling him of tales of her own grandchildren who didn't come to visit as often as they should.

It had been nice, Kirk thought as he took a hearty sip, to feel wanted.

Glancing out the window, he wondered if he was ready for this.

_Pike made you Captain because he said you could do it Jim._

But was he really? Sure he had blustered his way into the position, mouthing off like he usually did and forcing people to accept him along the way. Kirk was used to the disbelief and skepticism that people often regarded him with. Most of the crew onboard had been in the Academy alongside him and Kirk wasn't oblivious to the whispers about whether he was suitable to lead the Enterprise. The Romulans and Nero had assuaged some of that doubt, of course, but it was still there. How could you be a leader when the very authority you hold is being questioned?

_Times like this make me wonder if I should have just stayed behind in Iowa…_

Not that his future on Earth had looked too bright either. When Pike had walked into that bar, Kirk with his face mangled and blood pouring down his nose, and offered him a chance to be _something_...

_It was either jail or ending up as the piece of trash Charlie said I was. No brainer._

Chewing a marshmallow, Kirk looked up when he heard a distant scuffling. Squinting against the dim light flooding in from the corridor, he almost grinned when he recognized his JAG.

His conversation with the Colonel before had been enlightening. Kirk wasn't sure if she was aware of it, but no matter how hard she tried to appear impassioned the Latina wore her heart on her sleeve. The naked fear on Gabriela's face when she had spoken of Sadik. Noticed the tinge of weariness and desolation when she had mentioned Stackhouse.

Kirk bit the inside of his cheek, recalling the response he had received from Starfleet after he had delivered his report. The head of Starfleet Security hadn't seemed surprised about Kernshaw's warning and had simply requested that the Enterprise head towards the nearest base so that they could chart a more appropriate course of action. Until then he had been advised to keep his eyes and ears open. Kirk's security chief, Giotto, had been present alongside Spock and had informed the both of them that he would ensure that the deflector shields were on standby.

Gabriela's surprised shout made him jump, Kirk grimacing as he bumped his ribs against the table.

'Captain?'

'Yeah, it's me,' Kirk said, trying very hard not to moan in pain.

'I didn't know…I'm sorry for intruding Sir.'

_Again with the "Sir"…_

Kirk moved to wave his hand, but then realized how dark it was inside the mess. He hadn't bothered to turn on the lights, preferring to wallow in the semi-darkness.

'It's fine.'

Gabriela stood still. Kirk saw her head swing back and forth between him and the corridor.

'Come sit down with me Colonel,' Kirk said.

'I don't want to disturb-'

'You're not interrupting anything. C'mon. Pull up a chair and look out the window at deep space,' Kirk wheedled, satisfied when he saw her walk towards him. The small slivers of starlight that crept in illuminated her face. Her hair, usually pulled back, was down and loose around her shoulders. It made Gabriela appear younger.

'Couldn't sleep?' Kirk began conversationally. A dark grin twisted her lips.

'Not really. Yourself?'

'Sleeping is for wimps,' Kirk joked, trying to put her at ease. 'Besides, the ship isn't always this quiet.'

'I took you for an adrenaline junkie,' Gabriela finally allowed herself to say. 'You seem to like the noise and the excitement.'

Kirk blinked in response.

'I guess I do,' he murmured. They sat there in silence, Gabriela with her face towards the window while Kirk had his fixed on her. He saw the bags under her eyes, the haggard expression on her face.

_Jump in feet first or test the waters?_

'Are you going to tell me what's really keeping you up at night?' Kirk asked. Her eyes slanted his way, though she now had her chin cradled in the palm of one hand.

'Are you?'

'I've got a lot on my plate. Apparently some crazy guy with really big guns wants to blow the holy hell outta us,' Kirk shrugged, emptying his mug. He thought she stared at his lips, but when he blinked she wasn't.

Gabriela cringed at his words.

'There's something you're not telling me,' Kirk started, poking.

She stiffened.

'Hey I get it,' Kirk said, holding out his palms. 'We've all got skeletons. Some you just want to collect dust at the back of that closet. Others you just want to shake out and let the world know about.'

'You like yours dusty,' Gabriela replied, still not looking at him.

'So do you,' he pointed out and got a small, tight smile in response.

Gabriela continued to stare out the window. Kirk played with the handle of his mug.

'Knowing that Sadik is out there, that he knows where I am…' Gabriela trailed off. Kirk's fingers stopped their dance.

_Houston, we have lift off._

'It makes me…uneasy,' she finished lamely.

'Want some hot chocolate?' Kirk blurted out. Gabriela turned to regard him with surprise.

'Captain?'

'Well, hot chocolate seems to make me feel better I guess,' Kirk all but stammered out.

'That would be nice,' Gabriela said, amused at this uncharacteristic display.

'Okay then. You just…wait here. I'll be right back,' Kirk rushed out, climbing to his feet.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. What are you, prepubescent? Bones would laugh his ass off if he saw you now…_

'Captain,' Gabriela called. Kirk twisted around.

'Thank you.'

Looking supremely uncomfortable, she resumed her observance of deep space.

_One step at a time, Jim. You've gotta crawl before you walk._

And that's when everything around him shook.


	8. Chapter 8

When she had seen the strobing red lights and heard the shrill clarions, Gabriela had reacted almost on instinct and threw herself at her Captain.

She remembered during BMT when they had carried out a simulated search and rescue situation, how the warning bells had gone off as the live ammunition punched through the mock walls of the room their hostage had been in. Will had almost gotten hit, had it not been for her tackling him to the ground. They had joked and made light of it, but the knowledge that had that been outside of the base, one of them could have been dead, had pressed down on their shoulders like a boulder.

'Alert! All decks – alert! Captain to the bridge!'

The mug Kirk had had in his hand smashed to the floor as they found themselves pressed up against each other. Trying to ignore the hard planes of his chest, Gabriela saw the lights spiral red down the corridor.

'Why Colonel-'

'We need to get you to the bridge,' Gabriela barked out, ignoring the thinly veiled comment and trying not to show her embarrassment due to her overreaction. The smirk on Kirk's face dropped off immediately.

'Stay behind me,' she told him, pushing herself to her feet. Looking down at her thin nightdress and silk robe, Gabriela wondered why she had decided that night to forgo her cowboy flannelette pajamas. In that moment of contemplation, Kirk had pushed ahead in front of her. Pumping her legs harder to keep up with his long strides, Gabriela opened her mouth to protest.

'No time to engage in witty banter,' Kirk spat out, grabbing her arm and hauling her along with him into the turbo lift. Klaxons wailed like a banshee, making Gabriela want to cover her ears. Kirk was muttering to himself, fists clenching and unclenching.

_Was it Sadik?_

Fear curled in her stomach at the thought of him, twisting and knotting until she thought she would double over in pain.

The doors opened to reveal controlled pandemonium.

'Captain,' the Vulcan greeted him. 'Colonel.' Gabriela coloured when she saw him take in her attire.

'Earth outpost 4 reports that they're under attack – a space vessel, identity unknown,' Spock continued smoothly.

'What about outposts 2 and 3?'

Spock shook his head.

Kirk seemed to tense for a moment before speaking. 'Full ahead Sulu. All decks – condition red.'

'Aye Captain,' Sulu replied.

'Is it the Romulans?' Kirk questioned. The klaxons had stopped, leaving only the strafing red lights.

'Would they really risk violating the Treaty of Algeron by deliberately attacking the Romulan Neutral Zone?' Gabriela interjected. Following the Earth-Romulan War in 2161, the Federation and Romulan Star Empire had created a one light-year buffer between both powers. Neither side could enter the other without seeking prior permission. Failure to do so would constitute a declaration of war. Nero's attack had placed both sides on edge, with a general acceptance that conflict was not in either side's best interests keeping the peace tenuous at best. At least eight Earth Outpost Stations had been built on asteroids along the Federation side in Sector Z-6 to monitor the Neutral Zone.

'Did outpost 4 give anything on the attacking vessel Lieutenant?' Kirk enquired, settling into the Captain's chair. Gabriela folded her hands behind her back, ignoring the glances the men on the bridge kept shooting her way.

'No identification Captain,' Spock confirmed.

'Put the star sector up on screen and show our position Spock,' Kirk said. 'Now show this to all decks.'

This Kirk was different to the one that had offered her hot chocolate before. That one had been almost…vulnerable. The silver starlight had struck across the curve of his cheek and hinted at what lay underneath him. Gabriela had served alongside men like Kirk. Maybe it was a male thing, but her CO had always kept his emotions close to the vest. She had asked him, once after a few too many beers, whether he felt at all. Walter had laughed, telling her that sometimes he felt too much.

Maybe that's why Kirk put on such an act. He was the youngest Captain in Starfleet history. He was essentially a prodigy, albeit one with a large chip on his shoulder. But Kirk had unwittingly been placed on a pedestal to be scrutinized and perhaps that pressure, so new and so very heavy, made it necessary for him to act as if those demands didn't affect him.

'All decks standing by Captain,' Spock's cultured voice made Gabriela want to shake her head. Since when had an introspective on James Kirk become such an obsession of hers?

Kirk inclined his head. The bridge had gone unnaturally silent, all eyes trained on their Captain. On the outside he looked at ease. But she noticed the way his knuckles were white, the way his legs were stretched as thin as violin wire. Pressing a button on his chair, Kirk spoke.

'This is your Captain speaking. What I'm going to say is going to be considered sacred.' A wry smile worked its way over his lips. 'No provocation will be considered a reason to violate the Netural Zone. We may defend ourselves if necessary, but to avoid interspace war and what happened the last time we engaged with an alien race,' Kirk commented sardonically, 'both these outposts and this vessel will be considered expendable. Captain out.'

A deep weariness seemed to settle over Kirk like a cloak. A low hum of conversation broke out across the bridge.

'May I offer an opinion Captain?'

Kirk waved Spock on.

'Perhaps it would be prudent to contact Starfleet Command and inform them of this…incident,' the Vulcan said delicately. 'Considering the personal agenda a rogue terrorist has with Colonel Rodriguez, it would be unwise to rule him out as a possible suspect at this point in time.'

Gabriela watched as Kirk turned towards her, stroking his chin, one eyebrow raised.

_Why can't my eyebrows do that?_

'Notify me once outpost 2 comes within sensor range. I'm going to contact Command. Colonel, you're with me.' Kirk rose fluidly to his feet, crooking a finger at her. Gabriela glared at him in response.

'Yes Captain,' she replied curtly. 'I'll stop by my quarters to change into something more appropriate and meet you at your quarters.'

Kirk blinked and a slow, leering smile stretched across his face, as if he was noticing her attire for the first time.

'I don't know. I think the whole-'

'Let her change.' Uhura interrupted, rolling her eyes. 'Captain,' the woman seemed to tack on as an afterthought.

'Fine,' Kirk replied, shooting Uhura an annoyed look.

_And here I thought he was actually…_

'Thank you Sir,' Gabriela mashed her lips together in what she hoped was a respectful expression. Brushing past Kirk, she couldn't help but add.

'Be grateful I didn't have to use my knife.'

'Knife?' Kirk questioned, raking his eyes over her body again. 'What knife?'

Gabriela smirked, hearing Uhura laugh in the background as the doors to the turbo lift slid shut, her fingers brushing the familiar weight of the hunting knife she had strapped around her thigh ever since her return from South America.

_Please don't let it be Sadik._


	9. Chapter 9

"Captain's Log, stardate 2259. Patrolling outposts guarding the Neutral Zone between the planets Romulus and Remus and the rest of the galaxy, received emergency call from outpost 4. The _USS Enterprise _is moving to investigate and assist," Kirk finished, ending the recording and repeating the orders the head of Starfleet Security had relayed to him.

He was alone in his quarters on Deck 5. Since the conversation with Vice Admiral Thomas Henry had been a Code 47, Gabriela was patiently waiting outside until he was ready for her to be called in. Swiveling around in his chair, Kirk could vaguely make out the outline of his bed through the semi-transparent partition. The computer hummed quietly in the background as he massaged the bridge of his nose and headed towards the door of his room.

Gabriela was leaning against the wall, fiddling with something inside the pocket of her neatly pressed slacks. The khaki blouse she usually wore onboard had a green necktab instead of a tie, and there were two eagles pinned to the collars. The austerity and tradition the uniforms of the Terran military possessed were so different to the clean, sleek futuristic influence of that Starfleet had adopted, Kirk mused.

'You can come in Colonel,' Kirk said wearily, waving her in. She wavered at the entrance before finally stepping in, maintaining the formal stance she had adopted the first time he had met her at JAG HQ.

'You wanted to see me Captain?' Gabriela asked him, arms and hands behind her back. Kirk wondered what had happened to that quiet moment they had spent in the mess, that moment when he had tripped over himself to figure out what made this woman tick.

'Look Colonel, I'm not trying to be difficult, but I'd really appreciate if you would quit being so formal when it's just us,' Kirk told her, lowering himself into the small dining table in the middle of his work area. Bones had made a remark about how Kirk had never been able to _not _mix business with pleasure. Kirk would have agreed not so long ago. But Pike and this ship had made him want to draw that line between the two.

Gabriela bit her lip.

'You can call me James if it'd make you feel better.'

Something in his voice must have gotten through to her. He watched as Gabriela visibly relaxed, her shoulders slumping down and her arms coming to hang limply at her sides. Seeing Kirk's nod toward the chair opposite him, Gabriela acquiesced and sat down. Now they were face to face. Her hair, before an undulating mass of curls, had been tied back neatly into a high ponytail.

'You can call me Gabriela then,' she replied, as if it were a huge concession, and then seemed to remember herself. 'Can I help you with something? I thought that the First Officer would be your-'

'Spock already knows what to do,' Kirk assured her. The Vulcan was now on the bridge, monitoring the star sector for any incoming ships and communications while he was down here. The tension that had existed between Kirk and his second-in-command had lessened after the Romulan engagement. If Kirk dared, he would even say that Spock was warming up to him.

What Kirk knew without a shadow of a doubt was that he would walk through fire for Spock, and the Vulcan would do the same. They had been through too much to expect otherwise.

'I'm here because the Vice Admiral of Starfleet Security told me to contact Admiral Lucifel,' Kirk informed her. This didn't seem to surprise the Marine.

'That would make sense. Admiral Lucifel is the leading chair on the Council's Interplanetary and Deep Space Relations Committee, as well as the Terran Security Co-Chair. I assume he wanted the Judge Advocate General informed in case the Treaty has been compromised?'

'Something along those lines,' Kirk admitted, though Gabriela had put it much more nicely and quietly. What looked like an amused grin played along Gabriela's lips. 'Are you afraid of the Admiral, James?'

'Not at all Gabriela,' Kirk retorted, leaning back in his seat. 'I just thought that since you are the JAG for the Enterprise, you would like to be read in as well.'

'How…thoughtful of you James,' Gabriela said, the laughter underlying her tone evident.

Leaping up, and seeing Gabriela do the same, Kirk tapped a button on the console squeezed into a niche inside his room. A suitably sized viewscreen rested atop the myriad of flashing lights and smooth plastic and metal surface.

'Uhura, patch Admiral Lucifel through.'

Out of the corner of his eye, Kirk saw Gabriela smooth her pants and blouse surreptitiously. He thought it was interesting that she always did that before she spoke to someone of a higher rank. A blatant showcase of nerves.

'I see you finally decided to grace me with your presence Captain Kirk,' the Admiral's familiar voice drifted into their ears. The older man sat hunched over in his large, leather chair. The viewscreen did not detract from the hard lines etched permanently onto his face, nor did it take away anything from the hard steel in his eyes.

'Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule Admiral. Colonel Rodriguez is here as well at my request.'

The Admiral's face softened for a fraction as he greeted his former Chief of Staff.

'Colonel. You wouldn't happen to know why the Deputy Director of the CIA saw fit to harass me on my god-given day of rest, would you?'

'Not a clue Admiral,' Gabriela remarked innocently.

Lucifel snorted. 'Of course you don't. Between you and Cahill, it's a wonder I haven't considered early retirement.' Turning towards Kirk, the Admiral rubbed his earlobe. 'Well Captain, I'm assuming you're going to go ahead and investigate outpost 4?'

'As per Vice Admiral Henry's instructions,' Kirk affirmed, wondering whether the heads of interstellar agencies gossiped like old maids. Lucifel made a noise at the back of his throat.

'Well the Prime Directive still exists Kirk, as does General Order 12,' the Admiral said slowly.

'Permission to speak Admiral?' Gabriela interrupted. At the Admiral's nod, she pushed on. 'If there is evidence that the Treaty of Algeron has been compromised…'

'We've both seen too many friends lost to war Rodriguez,' Lucifel responded, sounding suddenly tired. 'I hope for all our sakes that it's nothing but a malfunction in subspace communications.'

'In two Federation outposts Sir?' Kirk pointed out.

'Nonetheless, an away mission needs to be authorized. Since this is the Neutral Zone, it needs to be cleared with me before it happens. Colonel, you know what to do?'

'Regulation 12, Chapter 4 will be complied with,' Gabriela answered.

'Alright then.' Lucifel appeared to hesitate. 'If this is Sadik, I want this done by the book.'

Kirk thought it was a snide reference to his conduct during his engagement with Nero but found Lucifel staring fixedly at Gabriela.

'It wouldn't be done any other way Admiral.'

Lucifel looked skeptical at Gabriela's words, though he seemed to accept them. 'I don't want this becoming Paraguay again Gabriela.'

Kirk looked as startled as his JAG at Lucifel's tone.

'I understand Admiral.'

'No, I don't think you do,' Lucifel remarked gravely. 'I expect to hear from you soon, Captain Kirk. Colonel Rodriguez.'

The Admiral fizzled away, leaving the two of them in pregnant silence.

'Colonel?' Kirk asked, reaching a hand towards her upon seeing her pale face. His voice snapped her out of whatever she had been thinking about.

'I need to make a phone call Captain. Is it alright for me to be dismissed?'

Caught off guard at her abrupt words, Kirk managed his response. 'Err…yeah, sure. Permission granted.'

'Thank you Captain.'

Watching her walk away, Kirk wondered when the time would come for him to ever really understand women.

_Well, one woman in particular._


	10. Chapter 10

Gabriela heard Dr McCoy hum tunelessly as he paced leisurely around the Med Bay, PADD clasped in his hands.

'Is there a reason you're gawking Colonel?' McCoy asked. Gabriela twisted her fingers together, wondering whether she should have called Tim instead. But remembering that _look _the Admiral had given her, as if he didn't know whether he could trust her to do the best she could, had broken something inside of her. And she knew that speaking to Tim about Paraguay would either lead to awkward, stilted silences or an all-out shouting match.

So here she was, looking back into the curious dark eyes of the chief CMO.

'Is something wrong with Jim?' McCoy demanded, forehead creasing in what she thought was annoyance.

'No. There's nothing wrong with the Captain,' Gabriela assured him, stepping closer towards one of the beds. 'I just needed to…'

She was half-grateful for the realization that stole across the older man's face.

'Well, there's nothing like the feeling of impending doom to loosen the tongue,' McCoy joked and felt her shoulders relax.

'If you're busy, I can come back.'

McCoy raised an eyebrow and gave a meaningful sweep around the empty room. Gabriela wondered where the nurses and cadets were, but decided to be accept the small reprieve. McCoy seated himself on the bed opposite Gabriela, pushing a button on his PADD before placing it down. The screen was black.

_You came here to talk to him. You need to talk to someone Marine. _

She had never been good with sharing. All her life, no one had ever really listened. So Gabriela had simply decided to stop talking. After all, what was the point? Over the years she had learnt that people expected part of herself in return. Her time in the Corp, and with JAG, had showed her the value of forming bonds, no matter how ephemeral and intangible they were. But she didn't have that on the Enterprise, at least not yet.

'Is this about Sadik?'

'Yes,' Gabriela replied, not bothering to resist. This entire mess was wrecking havoc with her mind.

'Why does he bother you so much?'

Gabriela's head snapped upwards. It was so much like the question Kirk had asked. Tracing the wall behind McCoy's head, she struggled to find a way to explain without sounding so…

'When he put us in that cell, I didn't really feel afraid you know?' She started, her eyes growing distant. 'But…in those three days, he managed to get under my skin. He's like a parasite that's feeding off all these..._things _and it's driving me insane!'

Gabriela fisted the material of her pants.

'He tortured Richard. God, I could hear him screaming in the dark. And it was always dark. They'd throw him back in that tiny room and I could smell the ozone and burnt flesh. Richard would just lie there, like he was broken, and he'd wait for me to fall asleep before he'd cry.

'Sadik reveled in it. The screams, the pain. He'd tie me up to a chair, bind me, blindfold me. He'd tell me that I should be called a whore for what I did, what I wore. I was a disgrace to women everywhere. I told him to go to hell and to forget about those seventy-two virgins. Sometimes he'd laugh. Other times, he'd ask his guards to leave.'

Her knuckles were bleached of colour now, her breaths coming in ragged gasps.

'What happened?' McCoy's voice was soft.

'He'd…touch me,' she spat out, tasting salt in her mouth. Lifting a finger to her cheek, she was shocked to see it come away wet.

_The way his calloused fingers would dance across her abdomen, pressing down into the flesh so hard it made her want to scream. The way his touch would reach up the valley of her breasts, skim across her collarbone, the inside of her thighs._

'The first few times I fought back. I was a Marine. I tried headbutting him, just _trying _to hit him anywhere. But it was like a game to him. I never told Richard what he did when we were separated. I think he thinks I was tortured. Tim thinks I was tortured. They were right.'

'You never told them then.' McCoy didn't mince his words.

'No,' Gabriela retorted. She didn't need them thinking she was some weak doll that they needed to coddle. The entire office seemed to walk around on eggshells around her after her return from Paraguay until the Admiral had finally blown up and told her to take her uncharitable ass to the shrink before he dragged her there.

'And then just now, the Admiral…it's like he's expecting me to screw up somehow. He all but told me so in front of James!' Gabriela absently noted how McCoy blinked when she used Kirk's given name.

Silence descended between them as Gabriela marveled at how much she had revealed, and McCoy processed her words.

'Look Gabby,' McCoy finally said, steepling his fingers together and leaning forward. 'Professionally, I'm going to say that you haven't dealt with Paraguay at all. You sat in the leather chair and spouted off whatever drivel you did that got the Admiral off your back, but one look at the evals the Navy sent me shows that you're actually going to have to engage and be willing to take therapy seriously.

'But considering who the Captain of this ship is,' McCoy muttered, rolling his eyes before speaking up once again, 'I can't force you to do something you don't want to Colonel. But frankly, especially since you're still relying on something akin to a sleeping draught to get a good night's sleep-'

'How did you know?' Gabriela interrupted.

'The day you barreled outta here like a bat outta hell, you dropped it. I've been waiting for you to come to me to have it refilled,' McCoy informed her before steamrolling through any protests. 'I should be recommending that you be taken off this ship and bundled back to JAG since you're a liability to this mission. In fact, you're emotionally compromised.'

Gabriela narrowed her eyes.

'_But_,' McCoy said, looking her in the eye. 'I happen to think that dealing with Sadik head on is exactly what you need. Up till now, he's been out there dogging your every step. You've been looking over your shoulder and that's screwed you up majorly. He's put this ship at risk because of you. You're feeling guilty about that, I can tell. He's hunting you Colonel, and he's enjoying every minute of it.'

'But the Admiral-'

'The Admiral was just…you two are close, right?' McCoy took her surprised look as affirmation. 'And men can't really express how they feel without screwing up in general. Why do you think I'm in space?'

'So you think I can handle Sadik?' Gabriela hated how vulnerable she sounded.

'No, not really,' McCoy admitted with a shrug. 'But you and Jim are a lot alike. Faced with imminent death and the chance to inflict pain, you get surprisingly motivated.'

'You're not really a shrink, are you?' Gabriela murmured.

'I am. I just prefer not to mollycoddle my patients.'

'Thanks Leo. And could you-'

'Confidentiality,' he finished for her. 'But if for a moment I think that you can't do this, I'm informing the Captain.'

Gabriela hadn't expected any less. McCoy laid a hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

'I think you need to talk to your friends about this, especially Commander Cahill and Agent Stackhouse,' McCoy told her.

'I wouldn't call Richard a friend,' Gabriela said under her breath.

'Just think about what I said, okay? Both as your friend, and as your doctor.'

Nodding her head, not trusting herself to speak, Gabriela gave McCoy a weak smile before setting off towards her office.

'Thank you again Leo,' she repeated as the doors _swished _open.

Her back to him, she didn't notice the worried frown on McCoy's face.

What she did notice was that while she didn't feel any better, it was a little easier to breathe.


	11. Chapter 11

'Position eight minutes from outpost 4 at this velocity Sir,' Scotty informed him in that thick Irish brogue. Kirk couldn't help but smile at the gleam in his chief engineer's eye as he continued. 'We'll get more speed out of her Cap'n. Don't you worry.'

_That's not exactly what I'm worried about_, Kirk thought, flicking his eyes towards Gabriela. The ship's JAG was currently in deep conversation with Spock, both of them casting him nervous looks. Well, he wasn't sure what a nervous Spock looked like exactly, but Kirk was pretty sure that when his eyebrows slanted up that much higher…

'Outpost 2 coming into sensor range Captain,' Chechov announced. Spock and Gabriela ceased their talking.

'Outpost 2 was the first to go silent?'

'Yes Captain,' Spock answered. 'Then outpost 3 an hour later.'

'Sweeping the area outside outpost 2,' Sulu said, his hands flying across the console in front of him. 'Readings indefinite. Double-checking outpost 3.' There was a pregnant pause. 'I read dust and debris. The asteroids both outposts were constructed on seem to be…pulverized.'

A heavy silence followed his words. Kirk fisted his hands, feeling his short nails dig into his palm.

_What the hell happened down there?_

'Open a channel to the nearest command base. Send them quarter hour reports,' Kirk barked out towards Uhura, who immediately heeded his words. 'Call battle stations Sulu.'

'All decks acknowledge Captain. All stations show green.'

'All weapons to full power,' Kirk said after a beat.

'Helm, starboard and phasers all ready Captain,' Sulu informed him a moment later.

'Outpost 4 now five minutes away Captain.'

'I don't like this,' Gabriela murmured off to his side after Chekhov's proclamation. Kirk tried to ignore how good the slim line of her neck looked.

'Join the club Colonel,' Kirk told her wryly, though low enough that the words remained between the two of them.

'Captain Kirk, regaining contact with outpost 4,' Uhura fluttered her hands excitedly. 'Opening the line and switching to speakers.'

'Outpost 4?' Kirk's question seem to ring out for a minute with no response. Before he could question his communications officer, a tight voice blared through the channel.

'This is Commander Hansen.'

_There's too much static…_

'This is Captain Kirk from the USS Enterprise, Commander. We're five minutes away. Can you give us your status?'

'Outposts 2, 3 and 8 are gone. Unknown weapon. Completely destroyed, even though we were alerted. Had our deflector shield at maximum. Hit by enormous power. First attack blew out deflector shield.'

'Any idea what hit you Commander?' Kirk demanded.

'Negative.' Kirk had been expecting that. 'Caught a glimpse of a space vessel, but not enough to give you a clear identity. No identification. Didn't respond to our challenge.'

'Alright Commander. We'll be transporting a landing party onto your base, with your permission.'

A burst of crackling noise that made Kirk want to cover his ears. 'Affirmative. We'll be waiting Captain. Hansen over and out.'

Kirk motioned for Uhura to close the line.

'Captain, might I advise that it would be prudent to exercise some degree of caution on this mission?' Spock said to him, his stance as stiff as ever. 'And that means complying with the rules.'

'I'm going.' Kirk made sure his tone brooked no argument. But, of course, the Vulcan paid little heed.

'Starfleet Regulations specifically say that the Captain is not to be involved.'

'I'm sure they'll make an exception,' Kirk said out of the corner of his mouth.

'I can go in your place.'

'No disrespect Spock but _I _need to know what's going on. Terrorists, the threat of getting turned into space dust, both Terran and Federation brass breathing down our neck? Those outposts being destroyed isn't just a coincidence. I for one am tired of chasing my ass.'

'How…colourful,' Spock remarked dryly. 'I suppose you won't let me accompany you?'

Kirk winced. 'It's not like that. Something about all this doesn't feel right, you know? If I leave this ship, I want to leave it with someone I trust.'

'Are we having a moment Captain?'

'Men don't have moments, First Officer,' Kirk informed Spock, giving the Vulcan a hearty slap on the back. 'We have acknowledgements.'

'I see. Do you have someone in mind to accompany you?'

'Maybe.' Kirk couldn't help but cast his eyes towards Gabriela. His second-in-command appeared to take something from this.

'I see.' This time there was something smug in the way Spock formed his words. Kirk refused to be baited.

'I liked you better when you didn't like me, you know that? You had less of an attitude.'

The corners of Spock's mouth lifted in response at Kirk's attempt to infuse some levity into the situation.

'One minute ETA to outpost 4 Captain,' Chekhov said.

'Scotty, prep transporters 1 and 2 for the Colonel and myself,' Kirk ordered. Gabriela appeared to struggle with something for a moment before her face composed itself once again.

'Thank you Captain,' her words were formal but Kirk thought he could detect an underlying warmth that hadn't been present before. He flashed her a winning smile, making sure all his teeth were displayed prominently.

'I'm handing over command to First Officer Spock until I return,' Kirk rotated his head to meet all those stationed on deck. With a two fingered salute, Kirk headed towards the turbo lift.

'You're a good Captain.' Gabriela's voice broke through the quiet that had surrounded them. The whirr of the lift hummed in the background. Kirk shifted his feet, plucking at the form-fitting bodysuit he had donned. Gabriela was dressed similarly, and the material clung to every curve of her body in an extremely distracting way.

Kirk had apparently taken too long to reply, because she pushed forward. Her eyes flitted towards his briefly.

'I'm not saying it because…I'm just saying you are.'

'Thanks Gabs.'

The nickname earned him a startled look, though a pleasant one. Whatever had made her bolt out of his office appeared to have dissipated, though Lucifel's words had obviously left a deep impression.

_Wonder who that call was too?_

'Transporters ready Captain,' Scotty boomed as they stepped into the transporter pad. Scotty himself was seated behind the control pod, goggles affixed to his face. The effect made him look like a short, pasty bug.

'Call ahead to outpost 4 to inform them of our arrival,' Kirk told him. They stood to the side, taking in the raised circular platform and the pillars of light that illuminated the room.

'You ready?' Kirk asked, sucking in a breath.

'One thing you have to learn about us Marines James,' Gabriela said, eyes looking straight ahead with something akin to purpose. 'We're always ready.'

_Let's hope that we make it out of this alive._


End file.
